¿Por qué te amo si te odio?
by Noebell
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a tu escuela, y desde el primer momento no te cae bien. ¿Te acabarías enamorando de él? Bryan/Tala o Boris/Yuriy. / ¡DISCONTINUADO!
1. Un nuevo alumno

**Pareja: **Bryan x Tala / Boris x Yuriy.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi - Quizá lemon más adelante.  
**Disclaimer: **Tanto Beyblade como sus personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

* * *

**¿Por qué te amo si te odio?**

Capítulo 1 — Un nuevo alumno

El Sol saliendo, los pájaros con su típico canto matinal, esa leve brisa que se colaba por entre sus sábanas siempre antes de ir a la escuela… todo indicaba una cosa: la mañana había llegado, y con ello las clases. Hoy era el primer día de un nuevo curso, empezaba 3º y no quería llegar tarde.

Se levantó de la cama aún soñoliento, se puso las zapatillas de andar por casa y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara con agua bien fría, le gustaba estar bien despierto por las mañanas y esa sensación de frialdad, sin duda, conseguía despertarlo por completo. Mirándose al espejo se peinó esos cabellos rojos como el fuego, que mientras dormía se le alborotaron.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto para vestirse. El odiaba la ropa de la escuela, siempre pensó que la forma de vestir de cada uno era su identidad, y que al obligarlos a llevar uniforme, estaban arrebatándosela, pero no podía escoger. Se puso el uniforme que consistía en unos pantalones largos azul oscuro, una blusa blanca de manga corta (teniendo en cuenta que todavía era verano), chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón y, por supuesto, sin olvidarse de la tan odiada corbata, que era de un color rojo pasión.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió al comedor donde había una mesa con un plato de tortitas con mermelada sobre ella.

—Buenos días, Yuriy, cariño –saludó su madre, entrando a la habitación desde la cocina que comunicaba con el comedor-. Siéntate o se te enfriaran las tortitas –dijo, sentándose ella también.

—Buenos días, mamá –dijo y se sentó al lado de su madre, empezando a comer.

—Hoy empiezas un nuevo curso. Espero que te vaya igual de bien que los años anteriores.

No dijo nada. Su madre siempre decía lo mismo cada año el día que empezaba el curso. Terminó de comer y fue a lavarse los dientes. Una vez terminó cogió la mochila de su cuarto y se despidió de su madre con un beso.

—Pórtate bien, estudia mucho y juega con los demás niños –tuvo que gritar su madre, porque el ya se encontraba bastante lejos, mientras agitaba la mano como señal de despedida.

¿Juega con los demás niños? ¿Pero qué edad se creía que tenía? Tenía catorce años, ya no era un niño. Si bien hacía poco más de un mes que los tenía pero esa no era la cuestión.

—Hah –suspiró.

Desde que su padre se fue con otra mujer, su madre lo había estado sobreprotegiendo demasiado. Sin duda, parecía tener miedo a que él también se fuese, y por eso lo seguía tratando como a un niño de cuatro años.

Siguió caminando con la leve brisa acariciándolo, le gustaba ese frescor; no era tan agobiante como el calor que había estado pasando durante el verano. Con los ojos entornados, como dejándose llevar por la brisa, estuvo caminando hasta que llegó a un edificio de color rojizo anaranjado y con unos tres pisos de altura. Se detuvo y entró en él. Subió al segundo piso por las escaleras y, delante de la puerta con un letrero sobre ella que ponía "3ºA", se detuvo y entró.

Vio a sus antiguos compañeros del año pasado, algunos lo saludaron y éste, con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa, correspondió el gesto. Se sentó en la última fila, que estaba al lado de la ventana, en el penúltimo asiento y se puso a esperar a que el maestro llegase.

Un cuarto de hora después llegó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con la piel de un tono bastante pálido, alto y se le notaban algunos músculos en los brazos al flexionarlos pero sin llegar a ser demasiado robusto.

—Buenos días, jóvenes –saludó.

—Buenos días, profesor Kaibara –canturreó la clase a coro.

—Bueno, este año, antes de empezar con lo previsto para el curso, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Bryan Kuznetsov y viene desde Rusia, por eso quiero que se porten bien con él para que no se sienta incómodo¿de acuerdo? –dijo mirando severamente a toda la clase.

—Sí, profesor –canturrearon de nuevo.

—Bien, entonces… -dijo más bien para sí mismo-. Puede pasar joven.

Nada más decir esto el profesor, entro un joven alto y fornido, de cabello albino, orbes de un intrigante color verde esmeralda y con un color muy pálido también de piel. Llevaba el uniforme algo desordenado; la blusa la llevaba por fuera y el nudo de la corbata estaba flojo.

La clase quedó en silencio fijándose en el chico. Algunas chicas rumoreaban entre ellas diciendo lo guapo que era o lo fuerte que parecía.

—Bien, Bryan ¿Dónde podrías sentarte? –habló, de nuevo, más para él mismo-. Ah, ya se. Detrás de Ivanov hay un sitio libre, puedes sentarte allí –dijo, mirando a Yuriy, por lo que, aunque Bryan no sabía quién era ese tal "Ivanov" pudo entender a quién se refería.

Caminó hacia un chico delgado y, que se veía, algo más bajo que el. De cabello pelirrojo, con orbes de un hermoso color zafiro y de piel tan nívea como la nieve.

Al pasar por su lado lo miró despectivamente, había algo en ese chico que no le gustaba, no sabía el porqué puesto que lo acababa de conocer, era solo una sensación, lo pasó y se sentó en el asiento de detrás suyo.

Yuriy ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba sentado con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y su cabeza, a su vez, apoyada sobre su mano, en un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Bueno, ahora empezaré con la clase –dijo-. Como ya sabéis, soy el profesor Ryota Kaibara y doy clase de matemáticas, y este año seré vuestro tutor. Para cualquier pregunta o sugerencia que queráis, hacédmelas a mí.

Entre explicaciones del profesor y comentarios de los alumnos transcurrió la clase. Yuriy estaba por demás aburrido, era lo mismo de todos los años, para colmo, el primer día ni siquiera daban clase, únicamente se dedicaban a explicar lo que necesitarían para cada clase. A cualquier otro niño le hubiese gustado esto, pero él no era cualquiera y prefería estar dando una aburrida clase de matemáticas a estar perdiendo el tiempo, porque al menos en la clase no lo perdería.

De esa forma monótona y aburrida de explicaciones y explicaciones terminó el primer día de clase. Se levantó de su asiento, se puso la mochila y se fue a dirigir a la puerta para salir, pero tan distraído estaba que choco con una persona por el camino.

—Ouch, perdón, no vi… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque esa persona se volvió y lo interrumpió.

—Tsk, haber si aprendes a mirar por donde vas… durak –dijo la última palabra más para sí, como si el otro no lo fuese a entender, pero Yuriy al ser ruso también, sí lo entendió.

—Idiota lo serás tú, al menos yo sé disculparme, aprende tú eso.

Bryan iba a responder pero no le dio tiempo, puesto que el pelirrojo salió rápido del aula. Sin duda, ese chico no le caía bien.

oOoOo

Yuriy iba de regreso a casa, pensando en lo borde que había sido ese chico sin tan siquiera conocerlo ¡Él incluso se disculpó por chocar! ¡Agh! No lo conocía bien pero ya sabía una cosa de él: era un estúpido.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas: **He aquí mi primer fic... Espero les guste.


	2. Conflictos

**Pareja: **Bryan x Tala / Boris x Yuriy.  
**Género:** Romance, AU.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi - Quizá lemon más adelante.  
**Disclaimer:** Tanto Beyblade como sus personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoiki.  
**Nota:** Este capítulo está basado desde el punto de vista de Yuriy.

* * *

**¿Por qué te odio si te amo?**

Capítulo 2 — Conflictos

Despierto como cualquier día, ya me he hecho al hábito. Las siete en punto de la mañana, mmm… hoy levanté temprano. Me arreglo y bajo a desayunar para enseguida despedirme de mi madre y salir a la calle. Todo esto me llevó no más de media hora por lo que, como aun queda otra media para que empiecen las clases, voy caminando relajado, sin prisas.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde el inicio de las clases y todo sigue igual de monótono. Como siempre mis notas siguen siendo de las primeras de mi clase, aunque no es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgulloso, me resulta por demás aburrido todos los años lo mismo: halagos del profesorado, vitoreos de los alumnos y algún que otro suspiro de alguna chica colada por mí.

Pensando en esto y aquello, llego al instituto sin darme cuenta, faltan diez minutos para que toque el inicio todavía así que me siento en mi banca a esperar a que el profesor llegue.

Esperar sin hacer nada puede llegar a ser eterno, no habrán pasado ni dos minutos cuando de nuevo la puerta del aula se abre dejando ver al chico que se sienta tras de mí. Camina hacia donde estoy para pasar de largo soltando bruscamente la mochila sobre la mesa y sentándose de igual forma en su asiento. Yo ignoro esto, como si ni siquiera lo hubiese visto, a partir del tercer día de escuela hicimos como una especie de pacto de ignorarnos mutuamente y pienso seguirlo si con ello me evito darle una buena golpiza y meterme en problemas.

Cinco minutos después llegó la profesora de inglés. Ingles otra materia de las que más odian los alumnos por ser supuestamente "difícil".

—Well… Have you done your homeworks?. (Bien… ¿Habéis hecho los deberes?) –la profesora me mira como esperando que dijera alguna respuesta positiva a su pregunta, por lo que, más que nada mera rutina, levanto mi mano indicando si podía hacer la corrección yo-. Oh, very good, Yuriy. You can start. (Oh, muy bien, Yuriy. Puedes empezar)

Corregí ese ejercicio y unos pocos más porque la profesora no hacía más que decirme a mí para corregirlos, porque por supuesto, estaban bien, como siempre.

Todas las clases pasaron siendo yo el objeto de adoración de los profesores y el "saco de boxeo" al finalizar las clases para algunos alumnos, así hasta la hora del recreo.

Salgo de la clase y me dirijo al patio. Hay diversos grupos: algunos juegan a cogerse, que juego más infantil… otros están corriendo mientras siguen y patean un balón, menuda estupidez… y otros hablan y se ríen escandalosamente¿qué no pueden ser más silenciosos?

Apartándome de la multitud voy hacia un banco vacío sentándome, con las piernas ligeramente separadas apoyando mis codos sobre los muslos y mi cabeza en las manos, mientras miro al resto del patio.

Mi vista va a parar a los que juegan al fútbol, topándome con uno de los delanteros de uno de los equipos, un chico peli-plateado que acababa de regalarle un gol al suyo.

—Vaya… Que pronto se ha adaptado… -susurro y por alguna razón no puedo apartar mi vista de él. Quizás me guste como juega o… ¿me estaré aficionando al deporte?

La campana de finalización del recreo toca y nos dirigimos de nuevo a las aulas.

Las horas pasan, muy lentas, eternas, pero acaban pasando al fin y al cabo… así que me pongo a recoger todo para volver a casa.

Me coloco la mochila y me dispongo a salir cuando alguien se interpone en mi camino.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto mirabas en el recreo? –Bryan está delante de la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

—El partido, ¿por? –me puse nervioso por la pregunta, porque, la verdad, no sabía ni por qué estaba mirándolo.

—Por nada en especial, simplemente pensé que me mirabas a "mí" –genial… el tono que ha utilizado… estoy seguro que no solo lo "pensó".

—Pues pensaste mal –contesto intentando pasar del tema y salir pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho de nuevo su voz atrás de mí.

—No sabía que te interesara tanto –el tono burlón no se hizo esperar. Me volví mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes tanta falta de amor? ¿Acaso estás tan solito que estás deseando que yo sienta algo por ti? –respondo en su mismo tono utilizado.

Al parecer mi respuesta le ofendió más de lo que imaginé. En menos de un segundo me tenía sostenido por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme, acorralándome contra la pared con su cuerpo. Acercó su puño a mi rostro pero cuando iba a impactar una mano lo detuvo.

—Joven Kuznetsov. No se permiten peleas dentro del recinto escolar –el profesor de lengua tenía sostenido a Bryan por el hombro con una mano y el puño con la otra.

—Hm… -me soltó de forma ruda haciéndome chocar bruscamente contra la pared. Se acercó a mi cara a muy poca distancia-. Ya verás cuando no estemos en el "recinto escolar" –esto último no dejó que lo oyera el profesor. Salió rápidamente por la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? –me preguntó el profesor cuando Bryan salió.

—Si, señor, muchas gracias –hago una reverencia, saliendo yo también del aula para dirigirme a mi casa.

De regreso me pongo a pensar en lo acontecido en el día y sobretodo en el último suceso…

—Algo me dice… que nuestro "pacto" ha caducado… -y sigo pensando mientras sigo mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **¡Perdón por la tardanza! No tengo excusa que valga, por lo que solo me queda disculparme y esperar a que me perdonen.

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews a:

**Lacryma Kismet**  
**Ratekahinashysu-KxR**  
**Gabz**  
**Zhena Hik**  
**Sasaku Ivanovich**  
**Alexa Hiwatari**


	3. Fuera del recinto

**Pareja: **Bryan x Tala / Boris x Yuriy.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi - Quizá lemon más adelante - Algo de violencia.  
**Disclaimer: **Tanto Beyblade como sus personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki.  
**Nota: **Este capítulo vuelve a estar narrado en tercera persona. Perdón por las confusiones que pueda llegar a ocasionar.

* * *

**¿Por qué te amo si te odio?**

Capítulo 3 — Fuera del recinto

Aburrido y pensativo se hallaba tumbado el pelirrojo en el sofá de su casa. Como todo buen sábado que se precie, no tenía nada que hacer. Acostumbraba a hacer la tarea encargada de la escuela los vienes, y el resto del fin de semana se dedicaba a mirar lo bonito e impoluto que se encontraba el techo de su casa, ya que, su "larga" lista de amigos no le proporcionaba mucho entretenimiento que se diga...

Se reincorporó sentándose en unos de los cojines y echó un vistazo rápido al salón. Cansado de no estar haciendo nada, se levantó con rumbo a la cocina a por algo para picar, mas en la nevera vio que había un post-it escrito.

—Esta noche preparas tú la cena, porque no sé si llegaré a tiempo para hacerla yo –empezó a leer la nota con tono monótono–. Te dejo la lista de cosas para comprar. Da la vuelta a la hoja –terminó su lectura, volteando el papel para ver que por detrás se encontraban apuntados los encargos–. Genial... Ya no me aburriré –dejó notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Se guardo la notita en el bolsillo y cogió el dinero que había al lado de otro post-it que le indicaba que ese era el dinero para la compra.

—"Loca de los post-its..." –pensó divertido, refiriéndose a su progenitora, y se puso camino al supermercado.

Amigos de su madre, compañeros del trabajo de ella o de su misma clase, vecinos, mascotas de los vecinos... ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse siempre por la calle con personas conocidas? Eso involucraba el tener que saludar (con la hipocresía propia de esa gente) o, en el peor de los cosas, pararse porque el sujeto en cuestión alegara que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Olvidándose a los dos segundos de los individuos encontrados por el camino, llegó a la tienda, entrando y yéndose directo a por una cesta para la compra.

—Lo primero: Huevos... –buscaba uno por uno los alimentos, faltarían uno o dos por encontrar–. A ver... leche desnatada, semi...

—¿Ejerciendo de ama de casa, Ivanov? –no le hacía falta girarse para reconocer esa voz, mas, aún así, se volteó para enfocar al otro chico que lo miraba con la burla reflejada en su rostro.

Fue a responderle cuando cayó en la cuenta de la abultada chaqueta del peli-platino.

—¿Comprando papeletas para acabar en un correccional? –le respondió con otra pregunta en el mismo tono.

Bryan frunció el ceño, conteniéndose las ganas de golpear al niñato que tenía enfrente.

—"No puedo permitir que me pillen por culpa de este idiota" –pensaba mientras buscaba la mejor respuesta para darle–. No te metas en lo que no te llaman -lástima que no se le ocurrió ninguna que valiese la pena.

El menor entrecerró los ojos, alejando todo rastro de burla de su rostro, haciéndole ver al otro que no bromeaba.

—¿A esto te dedicas? ¿A ir robando por ahí ya que no tienes dinero ni para pagarte un paquete de pipas? –su semblante no cambió en lo que formuló la pregunta, pero, a diferencia de él, el de Bryan parecía salirse de sí.

Contra todo pronóstico que Yuriy hubiese podido imaginar, el oji-verde salió del local rápidamente, sin llegar a ser descubierto por nadie (era una suerte para él que en ese tipo de establecimientos tuvieran una seguridad tan escasa).

El taheño no le dio mayor importancia, tampoco tenía ganas de comerse mucho el coco por las grandes estupideces e incoherencias del otro joven. Por lo que siguiendo por el pasillo, continuó con su compra sin mayor contratiempo.

—Joder... cada vez está más caro todo... –murmuraba para sí, fijándose en el ticket de compra que le dieron al pagar.

Miró el reloj de muñeca para fijare que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Apresuró el paso para llegar antes a su casa, o sino, para colmo de males, recibiría bronca de su madre por no tener la cena ya servida para cuando llegara.

Iba pasando un estrecho callejón, que no estaría a más de tres calles de su domicilio, cuando escuchó una leve risa tras de sí. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escucharla. Se volvió para ver quién andaba y... nada. Nadie. Se reprochó mentalmente por andar ya con paranoias a su temprana edad y siguió caminando.

Siete... ocho... nueves paso y... frenó. No, sin duda, no lo imaginó. Esta vez la había escuchado con más claridad. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, volvió a dar media vuelta para intentar localizar a alguien, pero la misma visión que la vez anterior lo recibió. Con la mirada fija en la nada dio un paso hacia atrás, mas chocó con algo o alguien. Rechazó su esperanza de que fuera con "algo" cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz que tan harto de oír estaba durante esos últimos días.

—Sabes... Puedo que yo no tenga ni para un paquete de pipas... Pero tú, pronto, ni podrás comerlas –oyó, de nueva cuenta, esa risa que seguía produciendo que su cuerpo se tensar al oírla.

Dio un respingo hacia adelante, avergonzándose de que su cuerpo hubiera actuado solo y separándose de forma inmediata del cuerpo del otro. Para reponer su orgullo por haber quedado como un cobarde frente al mayor, le devolvió una mirada desafiante, pretendiendo intimidar, mas no consiguiendo su objetivo (dato que le dejaba claro las incesantes risotadas de Bryan).

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? –preguntó ya harto de todo ese jueguito de su nuevo compañero.

—No pensarías que iba a ser tan estúpido como para volver a intentar algo en un sitio donde pudieran detenerme, ¿no? –aclaró inocentemente mientras se le acercaba.

—Bueno... eso no quita que siga pensando que eres estúpido –soltó una carcajada que se extinguió sus labios en cuanto sintió un golpe contra su espalda.

Bryan se había lanzado contra él, empujándolo hasta la pared más cercana. Sus manos, que en todo momento habían estado ocupadas, ahora las sentía libres de peso.

—"Genial... la cena a la mierda... Y no precisamente porque la vaya a cagar..." –miró al suelo donde se encontraba las bolsas desparramadas–. Oye... me estoy empezando a aburrir de que siempre me acabes tirando así como así contra las paredes -le reclamó.

—¡Oh, perdón! ¡Lo lamento mucho! –intentaba hablar con su voz más dulce–. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? Esta vez será más divertido... -finalizó la frase con tono tétrico al tiempo que le fue a dar un puñetazo en la cara. Puñetazo que nunca llegó a su destino puesto que el pelirrojo lo esquivó, casi sentándose en el suelo.

Tala sonrió al ver que no era tan bueno como creía, pero empezó a sospechar que no era tan así cuando vio que la sonrisa de Bryan era aún superior a la suya.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundos sintió como su pelo era sometido a un brusco tirón. Hizo una mueca de dolor con los labios pero no lo dejó mucho de notar. Bryan, aún con el pelirrojo cabello en sus manos, hizo chocar la cabeza del menor contra la pared donde se encontraba recargado. Alejó su cabeza y la volvió a chocar, repitiendo el proceso.

La vista se le nublaba por segundos al taheño, pero, sin querer perder ante semejante prototipo de ladrón mal hecho, intentó darle una patada a donde alcanzara (no calculó el lugar). Esta acción logró que Bryan lo soltara y se alejara unos dos pasos, demasiado pocos para gusto de Yuriy, pero que, al menos, aprovechó para reincorporarse.

—No eres gran cosa... Fíjate tú, que por un momento pensé que me divertiría y todo... ¡Que desilusión más grande! –la ironía de la frase se podría tocar con los dedos.

Yuriy estaba herido... pero más que físicamente, estaba herido en su orgullo. No tenía la más mínima intención de que le siguiera humillando, por lo que por primera vez, tomando él la iniciativa, se lanzó para golpear a Bryan. Le dio de pleno en la mandíbula, pero el peli-plateado no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. Con la ira a flor de piel, el pelirrojo siguió golpeando y golpeando sin controlar fuerza y lugar, únicamente golpeaba.

—Es definitivo... no vales la pena.

El oji-azul ensanchó los ojos al escuchar esta frase. Bryan enderezó su mirada y enfocó a su contrincante.

—Patético... –apenas susurró y le soltó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo–. Eres patético... -volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz.

Se acercó al cuerpo tendido de Yuriy, aplastando su estómago contra el suelo con su pie. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que saliese quejido alguno de su boca, logrando su propósito. Bryan, no conforme con su "delicadeza" hasta ahora (como él veía sus actos hasta ese momento), dio una patada al cuerpo del oji-azul, haciendo que rodara pocos centímetros en el suelo.

El taheño llevó sus brazos hasta su estómago, encogiéndose de dolor. El oji-esmeralda se agachó cogiendo del cuello de la camiseta al chico tendido en el suelo, elevándole el cuerpo levemente.

—Ya te lo dije, pero lo repetiré... No te metas en lo que no te llaman, porque fuera del recinto escolar... se pueden hacer muchas cosas... –volvió a dibujar en su rostro la sonrisa con la que había permanecido toda la tarde, y volvió a tirar contra el piso al menor.

Se reincorporó como si ahí nada hubiese pasado, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se empezó a marchar.

—¡Ah! Una última cosa... vas a tener que ir a comprar de nuevo –rió socarronamente, dejando a un Yuriy aún con los brazos rodeándole la cintura, mientras maldecía porque se lo tragara la tierra (por supuesto: a Bryan, no a él).

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas: **¡Perdón! ¡Lo lamento mucho! Me he tardado más de lo que nunca pensé tardarme. Por Dios... nueve meses... No tengo excusa para mi flojera, así que ni intentaré buscarla... ¡Solo espero que me disculpen por tardar tantísimo! Intenté hacerlo algo más largo para compensar por el tiempo... Pero me quedó corto UU Como siempre...

A ver... ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, cierto! No crean que voy a dejar a Yuriy como a una nenaza, ¿eh? Eso nunca... Solo considero que la condición física de Bryan es mejor para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por no mencionar que Yuriy no tiene (al menos en este fic) demasiada experiencia en peleas. Así que por eso no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de vencer a Bryan pero no por otra cosa ¡Que Yura es muy Yura, y de nenaza no tiene nada! xD

Bueno... en fin, agradezco mucho los reviews de:  
**Ratekahinashysu-KxR**  
**Zhena Hik**  
**Alexa Hiwatari**  
**Bojik Ivanov**  
**Gabz**  
**Kaori Higarashi**


	4. Rutina

**Pareja:** Bryan x Tala / Boris x Yuriy.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi - Quizá lemon más adelante - Algo de violencia.  
**Disclaimer:** Tanto Beyblade como sus personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

* * *

**¿Por qué te amo si te odio?**

Capítulo 4 — Rutina. 

Con sueño y sin poder dormir yacía en su cama Yuriy. Los incesantes dolores que recorrían todo su cuerpo, le imposibilitaban la opción de acudir junto a Morfeo. Dio otra vuelta más en su lecho, recordando lo transcurrido durante la tarde. Agradeció mentalmente que cuando llegó a su domicilio, su madre no estaba todavía, lo que le dio tiempo a arreglarse e intentar inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente creíble. Una vez su progenitora regresó a casa, como toda buena madre, no podía faltar el interrogatorio del porqué de su estado, a lo que el pelirrojo le contó lo mejor que se le había ocurrido mientras se duchaba: _"Me caí por la escaleras del parque y la compra acabó por el suelo también"._ Se disculpó seguidamente, mas no faltaron las reprimendas por su descuido. No le dieron mucha más importancia al asunto, y después de la cena (algo improvisada), el taheño se retiró a su habitación para descansar.

Y ahí estaba él, tras algunas horas en busca de su tan ansiado descanso, aún no conseguía encontrarlo. Inspiró profundamente y volvió a echar el aire de forma suave, intentando relajar su cuerpo y con ello calmar también esas punzadas en él. De nueva cuenta, volvió a voltear su cuerpo mirando ahora hacia la pared a la que estaba pegada su camastro, y, algo más aliviado, cerró los ojos intentando lo mismo que había estado haciendo desde hacía ya tres horas.

oOoOo

—¿De dónde vuelves a estas horas? —escuchó esa tan conocida voz nada más entrar en su casa.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?

No le dio importancia a la pregunta y se fue a dirigir a su cuarto, mas un brazo se interpuso en su camino.

—Desde que me da la gana de interesarme dónde andas a la una de la madrugada —la masculina voz ahora provenía justo de enfrente suya, oyéndose más grave que en la primera pregunta.

—Por ahí… —sabía de sobra que sin una respuesta contundente no iba a dejarlo en paz, pero no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones.

—Bryan… No me hagas cabrearme.

La habitación a oscuras, no podía saber qué rostro tenía su padre en ese momento, pero por como le estaba hablando supuso que no debía jugar mucho con su paciencia.

—Solo estaba dando una vuelta… No fui a ningún sitio en especial —aclaró por fin, saltándose la parte de que no tenía ganas de verle la cara y por eso se tardó en regresar.

—A partir de mañana te quiero aquí a las diez como mucho, ¿te enteras? —esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Desesperado cogió de los pelos de la nuca al oji-verde, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera enfocar sus propios ojos con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana—. ¡He dicho que si te enteras!

—¡Sí, sí, me entero! —le gritó como respuesta.

El hombre soltó el agarre, lo miró airadamente y se fue a continuar con lo que hacía unos momentos estaba haciendo: ver la televisión. Por su parte, Bryan se dirigió a su cuarto. Se desnudó y se puso una camiseta de mangas largas para dormir, tampoco se molestó en buscar los pantalones pues le eran demasiado incómodos a la hora de acostarse. Echándose sobre su cama, enterró su cabeza en la almohada y se dedicó a no pensar en nada más en espera del nuevo día.

oOoOo

Despertó después de dormir durante dos horas, mas, al menos, se alegraba de haber dormido aunque fuera eso. Siguió la rutina diaria de un lunes por la mañana y, tras haberse arreglado, bajó para desayunar.

—Buenos días, cari… —su madre interrumpió el saludo al voltear a ver su hijo—. Vaya, parece que los moratones de la caída empiezan a ser más visibles.

Yuriy se sobresaltó un poco por lo escuchado. No había podido verse la cara después de lo transcurrido el día anterior, por lo que no sabía qué tanto habría empeorado. Encogiéndose de hombros se sentó a la mesa para tomar una tostada con un vaso de leche antes de despedirse de su madre y marchar a la escuela.

Sabía que tenía algo de tiempo hasta que tocara el timbre, por lo que se metió en el baño de una cafetería que le pillaba de camino para ir a ver cómo era que tenía las cicatrices.

—Joder… ¿Se creerán todos la excusa de las escaleras con semejante cara?‏ —se rozó con la yema de los dedos las zonas amoratadas.

Tenía el labio y alrededores enrojecidos, con algo de sangre ya cicatrizada en la comisura, su ojo derecho algo hinchado y de un color morado azulado claro, y rasguños por el resto del rostro, más marcados en los pómulos.

—Tsk, cabrón… Seguro que hasta pone cara de felicidad al verme llegar así —fue a hacer una mueca con la boca mas la herida de ésta se resintió antes de intentarlo.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se puso en camino de nuevo, llegando al recinto escolar apenas con un par de minutos para que tocara el timbre de inicio. Entró en el aula y, sin hacer caso a las descaradas miradas de algunos de los presentes, se fue directo a su pupitre. Apenas ni se fijó en si en algunos de esos ojos que lo observaban, estaban los verde agua cuyo dueño le había hecho aquello, no tenía la más mínima gana de seguir perdiendo su orgullo.

La profesora llegó al poco de sonar la sirena, y, saludando a toda la clase, empezó a pasar lista.

—Veamos… Arita, Eguchi, Fukuyama, Genda, Ivanov, Kuznetsov… —echaba vistazos rápidos al aula localizando a los propietarios los apellidos, deteniéndose en el último—. ¿Ha faltado? Bueno, Matsumoto… —apuntó la falta en el parte y continuó diciendo nombres para poder empezar ya la clase.

Yuriy, por su parte, se sorprendió por la ausencia de su compañero. "_Pero si ayer mientras me apaleaba estaba perfectamente…" _pensó con algo de ironía y rabia al mismo tiempo.

El horario escolar finalizó con una tortuosa clase de Historia de Japón. ¡Pero si él era ruso! ¿Qué le importaban los pleitos e invenciones que hubiesen podido tener los japoneses? Con su nivel de aburrimiento en un setenta por ciento, se colocó la maleta a la espalda y salió del edificio a paso lento y monótono.

Decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse la cabeza de tantos números y letras que durante seis horas había soportado, y cogió el camino largo a su casa. Caminaba fijándose en ningún lugar y oyendo ningún sonido en específico. Su estado de mutismo duró hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino; alguien que no había podido alcanzar a ver por estar mirando al suelo y con el que acabó dándose de bruces.

—¡Agh! —fue el quejido que salió de su boca—. Lo sien…

La frase murió en sus labios cuando al mirar hacia arriba se topó con los ojos esmeralda del chico con el que la noche anterior tuvo tan desafortunado encuentro. El contacto visual de ambos duró apenas milésimas de segundos pues el más alto le pasó por el lado, perdiéndose tras de sí.

Esfumándose la parálisis momentánea que recorrió su cuerpo instantes atrás, se encogió de hombros para volver a ponerse a andar, mas su mente estaba perdida en el rostro de aquel joven que tan cerca había tenido.

—"Tampoco es que logre recordar mucho pero, ¿en alguno de los golpes le di en el ojo?"

Con esa pregunta rondándole en la cabeza, regresaba a su casa para seguir con la rutina diaria. Si lo miraba por un lado positivo, lo acontecido el día anterior lo despejaba un poco de su aburrimiento de todos los días, aunque sí bien conocía mejores formas de entretener a la gente, pero el punto no era ese.

Adentrándose en la oscuridad de su hogar se fue flechado a su cuarto, estaba cansado y comenzaba a pensar que tenía cierta tendencia masoquista o sino no le encontraba sentido de verle algo bueno a que lo machacasen.

oOoOo

La noche avecinaba y no tenía intención de levantarse de allí. Agazapado en su tálamo, justo pegado a la pared. Queriendo dormir y no despertar, porque temía el porqué de que lo sacaran de su sueño.

Cerró los ojos como en ocasiones anteriores, no siendo éste más que un nuevo intento frustrado por quedarse dormido. Metió sus manos entre sus piernas, las cuales mantenía encogidas y pegadas a su vientre.

Decidido a olvidarse de todo lo que no le permitía conciliar el sueño en paz, repitió la misma acción que minutos antes. No quería pensar. Si entraba gritando, que entrase. Si le pegaba, que le pegase. Con suerte y a lo mejor no volvía en toda la noche, pero de eso ahora no quería preocuparse. Limitándose a dejar su mente en blanco, se rindió a la oscuridad que sus párpados cerrados le ofrecían y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar…

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **Jojojo... ¿A que creían que ya no actualizaría? Bueno, yo era la que creía eso más que nada… A veces me dan bajones y se me quitan todas las ganas de escribir UU. Lo peor es cuando duran meses y meses; pues claro, así ya me ven, nuevamente, subiendo nuevo capítulo tras más de cinco meses de silencio…

Anyway, muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Alexa Hiwatari**  
**valentine1viko**  
**Zhena HiK**  
**NeKoT**  
**Nyu Leonhart**  
**Jane Star Kage**


End file.
